The present invention relates to a incoming-call tone generation device, and in particular to a device for generating a incoming-call tone that is not monotonous, like an electronic sound, but that instead resembles a natural tone produced by a musical instrument.
Conventionally, a signal generation circuit, which is provided for a telephone set and which generates a tone signaling the arrival of an incoming call, produces a monotonous, somewhat unpleasant electronic sound. Since there is no variation, no rise and fall in the tone generated by the signal generation circuit, the sound is offensive to the ears of user and nonuser alike.
To resolve this problem, one conventional method provides for the use of a telephone set recording device that, in advance, records desired musical tones, which are then played back to signal the arrival of an incoming call. However, with this method, extra labor is required of a maker or a user.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide a incoming-call tone generation device that calculates an effect pattern for incoming-call tone data, and that performs an envelope process for the incoming-call tone data in order to produce a tone that resembles one produced by a musical instrument.
To achieve the above objective, according to the present invention, a incoming-call tone generation device comprises: a storage unit for storing digital incoming-call tone data; a digital signal processor for calculating an effect pattern for the incoming-call tone data read from the storage unit, and for performing an envelope process for the incoming-call tone data; and a D/A converter for converting the incoming-call tone data obtained by the envelope process, wherein the incoming-call tone data obtained by the envelope process are converted into analog data, with which a incoming-call tone is generated that is similar to a natural tone produced by a musical instrument.
The thus generated incoming-call tone sounds like a natural tone that is pleasing to the ears of a user and of nearby nonusers.
Further, according to the incoming-call tone generation device of the present invention, the digital signal processor reads data from the storage unit, in which is stored an effect calculation formula for the incoming-call tone data, and employs the data to calculate the effect pattern and to perform the envelope process for the incoming-call tone data. Since the effect pattern is calculated and the envelope process is performed for the incoming-call tone data, a incoming-call tone can be generated that is similar to a sound produced by a musical instrument.
Preferably, the volume of a rising or a falling tone may be controlled during the envelope process. Through this process, a tone that is not monotonous can be produced.
Needless to say, the volume for a rising and falling tone may be controlled during the envelope process. Through this process, a tone that is not monotonous can be produced.
More preferably, an echo may be included as the effect pattern. With this effect pattern, a tone that is not monotonous can be produced.
Further, tremolo may be included as the effect pattern. With this effect pattern, a tone that is not monotonous can be produced.
Furthermore, vibrato may be included as the effect pattern. With this effect pattern, a tone that is not monotonous can be produced.
Moreover, harmony may be included as the effect pattern. With this effect pattern, a tone that is not monotonous can be produced.